A Girl and Her Bat
by Phillip Clark
Summary: What if Kari's partner hadn't been Gatomon, but rather another one of Myotismon's servants?
1. DemiDevimon Comes Calling

I don't own Digimon. It belongs to Toei Entertainment. If I owned it, there wouldn't have been such a long gap between the dubbings of Frontier and Savers.

I was thinking about possible "what ifs" in Digimon that might be interesting. This one eventually came to mind and I decided to eventually write a fanfic off of it.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Bat**

**Chapter One: DemiDevimon Comes Calling**

Odaiba Park, Tokyo was as bustling as it normally would be on a bright sunny day like today. The children were are playing and laughing happily, not taking notice of the strange looking bat that looked like a blue bowling ball with wings that was watching them from a nearby tree.

_Look at these annoying humans_ DemiDevimon thought disdainfully. _Here they are going about their happy little lives. Too bad for them, 'cause once Myotismon takes over, fun time's gonna be over for them, especially the Eighth DigiDestined child._ At this point, the bat Digimon's scowl deepened. He had almost HAD the eighth child the previous night right within his clutches. If not for the unexpected appearance of the Child of Knowledge and his partner, DemiDevimon would have had already captured the Eighth Child and delivered him to Myotismon. He could only hope that he'd have another chance at locating the stupid kid. He didn't want to be upstaged yet again by Phantomon, or worse yet, Gatomon. That lousy feline would probably rub it right in DemiDevimon's face._ I failed the Master enough times back when I was trying to turn those kids against each other in the Digital World, I don't need my losing streak to continue here. Well, I won't be able to locate the little brat by hanging around here. I guess I'd better go and continue the search._ With that, DemiDevimon flew off the tree branch, the fake Crest guiding him to what he hoped would be the Eighth Child.

* * *

"Miko, wait up!" Kari Kamiya called to her cat as she hurried after it through Odaiba Park. She had no idea what was up with her cat lately. First it had mysteriously disappeared last night without a trace. And now it was fleeing from her as if searching frantically for something. She was almost out of breath as she chased Miko towards the crosswalk.

At the same crosswalk, DemiDevimon was flying towards the other side. He hadn't seen any humans in this area, so he had decided to risk flying out in the open. However, as the bat Digimon began crossing the road, he suddenly found himself being spun around by the jumping cat, then accidentally trampled upon the eight-year old brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kari, noticing DemiDevimon on the ground with a shoe mark over his face. She then realized what a strange-looking bat this was, not to mention bats didn't normally come out in the daytime. That could only mean one thing..."Are you a friend of Agumon's?"

Startled, DemiDevimon suddenly leapt back, eyeing Kari suspiciously. The brunette girl just smiled and began walking away.

_She knows about Agumon_ the bat Digimon thought darkly. _Could it be that this kid's in fact the Eighth Child?_ A moment later, DemiDevimon's mind was made up as he began following Kari secretly. Of course, a Ninjamon DemiDevimon was not, as he kept on slipping and getting chased by dogs as he followed her.

* * *

Soon Kari reached the apartment she and Tai lived in. "You might as well come in. I can hear you follow me," the eight-year old called down the hallway. Peering from around the corner, DemiDevimon decided what the heck and followed her in, but not without one last failed attempt to sneak in like a ninja resulting in him slipping on his own wing and falling through the front door.

"I'm going to watch TV," Kari called to the Kamiyas' new "houseguest." You can have food from the fridge if you'd like. Deciding not to, DemiDevimon instead decided to look at the pictures in the entrance hall. Just then, he saw one picture that made him groan.

There, right in the picture was none other than the accursed goggleheaded leader of the DigiDestined himself. DemiDevimon could never forget how that grinning idiot was the one responsible for ruining his plans to destroy his teammates' friendships by returning to the Digital World. _So that's how she knows about Agumon_ the bat thought, looking at Kari. _He's her own brother's partner. Still, that doesn't mean she's not the Eighth Child. After all, the Children of Hope and Friendship are brothers, so it makes sense to keep a close eye on her..._

Grinning wickedly, DemiDevimon soon followed Kari into the living room.

* * *

About an hour later, Kari and DemiDevimon were still watching TV when the news broke in with a special report showing another "monster battle" that had taken place on Tokyo Tower earlier that day.

_So SkullMeramon's failed as well_ thought DemiDevimon smirking. _I TOLD Myotismon that Gatomon really bungled it when she hired those nincompoops. At least I might be able to do him some real service with this_. At this, the bat Digimon grinned malevolently as he pulled out one of his Devi Darts to use on Kari.

However, he wasn't expecting the brunette girl to suddenly turn around smiling at him saying "Hi!" The sudden movement caused DemiDevimon to slip and fall off the couch onto the floor.

"Oh, the indignity," muttered DemiDevimon as he got up off the floor. Deciding he'd overstayed his welcome, the bat Digimon started flying out the door, ignoring Kari's pleas for him to stay. _Still, for a human, that kid wasn't all that bad...What are you saying DemiDevimon? You telling me you've gone soft? Not to mention she could be the one that is destined to spell the Boss' doom! Sheesh, I hate it when I argue with myself. I never seem to win..._

* * *

"Do you have something to report, DemiDevimon?" Myotismon asked his most pathetic servant disdainfully.

"Yes, I do, Master," said DemiDevimon, making the closest thing he could resembling a bow to the vampire Digimon. "I'm not certain yet, but I think I've found the Eighth DigiDestined Child!"

Myotismon was a bit surprised (considering that he believed that if any of his servants would find the Eighth Child, it would be Gatomon), but he could still use this to his advantage. "Very well, then. Continue spying on the little brat until you are certain of his identity, then bring him to me!" With those words, the door to Myotismon's carriage slammed shut and lifted off into the night as its inhabitant laughed evilly.


	2. The Eighth Child Revealed

Well, here's Chapter 2 of _A Girl and Her Bat_. Just so you know, each chapter will be one of the "episodes" rewritten for this AU. Here's hoping you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Eighth Child Revealed**

For the next two nights, DemiDevimon continued watching Kari, making sure to keep out of the eyesight of her brother and his partner. If Tai or Agumon saw the bat-like Digimon spying on Kari, he knew that his cover would be blown and Myotismon would not like that at all.

Currently, he was perched on the apartment across the street from the Kamiyas', using a small telescope to watch Kari through the window as she played with Miko. _If Kari really IS the Eighth Child, I have to destroy her and prove myself to Myotismon, but every time I see her, I can't find it in myself to destroy the kid._ He suddenly thought back to two days ago when he had almost struck her from behind with a Devi Dart before she'd turned around and distracted him. _What happened back there? I could have finally gotten my revenge on those Digi-brats once and for all, but something was holding me back._

Gazing back into his telescope, he looked at Kari as she continued playing with her cat. Every time DemiDevimon saw that cat, he was reminded of Gatomon, which only made him angrier. _The two of them have got it easy! Fed gourmet food from a can as a reward for good work, getting to play with Myotismon's socks, nobody was nice like that to ME when I was growing up. Then again, nobody was nice to me PERIOD. Back when I was DemiMeramon, Myotismon was always calling me a failure and beating me up. For some reason, he especially hated my eyes, punishing me just for LOOKING at him. My mask hides all the scars I got during that time, but I still remember his words..._

* * *

"_Every time you fail me or stare at me with those eyes, I will have to hurt you!"_

* * *

_I eventually learned not to look at him, but failure was another story. And every time I failed the Boss, the punishments only got worse..._ (Cue flashbacks of DemiDevimon getting punished during "No Questions, Please," "Princess Karaoke," and "Sora's Crest of Love")

Angry, DemiDevimon threw away the telescope and began flying away from the apartment. "It's not my fault," the bat Digimon muttered to himself. "I wish I could remember where I came from. I don't even have any memory of what happened to me before I met Myotismon. That part of my past is a blur."

"You know, if you've got problems, you can always talk to me about them, no strings attached," came an immature voice from behind DemiDevimon that betrayed none of its owner's wisdom.

"What do you want, Puppetmon?" DemiDevimon asked annoyed. He really hated having to deal with this particular Digimon.

"Oh, nothing," responded the hammer-wielding marionette Digimon. "You just seemed in a huff about something, so I thought I could maybe help you through it."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, so butt out!" shouted DemiDevimon. "And furthermore, you're supposed to be out looking for the Eighth DigiDestined Child, so get back on the search before I report you to Lord Myotismon!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right on it like stink on a Garbagemon!" laughed Puppetmon as he flew away, leaving DemiDevimon alone again.

* * *

Later, Puppetmon was flying over a group of children, holding out one of Myotismon's fake Crests to find out if any of them could be the Eighth Child. _Rats! Still no reaction from the Crest!_ the puppet thought as he flew into the sky.

As the marionette flew over Odaiba, Puppetmon had to admit he was amazed by the city's beauty. _The Real World is amazing! I can't believe I once would have no problems about destroying it!_ Puppetmon frowned. _DemiDevimon and I really are two of a kind. Like him, I have no memories of my past, only for a completely different reason. The guilt I have for what I did during THAT time has become so great, I can't bring myself to think about it._

Puppetmon was suddenly interrupted from his musings by a glowing coming from the fake Crest. "About time it reacted!" the puppet complained as he flew down towards Odaiba Park. "But still...what could be causing it?"

As Puppetmon followed the Crest into the trees he suddenly found himself being attacked by a crow. Looking behind the crow, Puppetmon saw that its nest contained..."The Eighth Child's Digivice!" Puppetmon knew he had to get that Digivice before any of Myotismon's other servants found it. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" the marionette Digimon shouted as he swung his Bullet Hammer into the air. Energy beams fired out of the hammer, scaring the crow away as Puppetmon reached into the nest and pulled out the Digivice. _DemiDevimon will be pleased_ the puppet thought as he gazed at the small device.

"Puppetmon, what are you doing out here?" shouted a strict posh cat-like voice. Puppetmon groaned. Just who he DIDN'T need out here. Putting on his most innocent-looking face, he turned to face the speaker.

"Nothing, Gatomon," the marionette responded in a sing-song voice as he hid the Digivice under his wooden body.

Gatomon frowned. She didn't trust the puppet Digimon for several reasons. First of all, he was the only good find out of the trash that DemiDevimon had recruited for their invasion of the Real World. Second, she had a hard time believing that a Mega-level Digimon like Puppetmon would serve a mere Ultimate like Myotismon unless he had his own agenda. Finally, she had heard rumors about the circumstances that had led to Puppetmon's departure from _them_, and they only served to further question his trustworthiness. _He's hiding something from Myotismon, I just can't figure out WHAT it might be._

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Gatomon glared at Puppetmon. "Well, you're not being paid to stand around out here doing nothing! Get back to work looking for the Eighth Child before I report you to Myotismon!"

"Second time I've heard that threat tonight," muttered Puppetmon as he began floating away. Once Gatomon was out of sight, he took the Digivice out. _That was close. Wait...if this is the Digivice...where's the Eighth Child?_

Puppetmon frowned as he stared at the Digivice. It looked like his search wasn't over just yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, after his earlier conversation with Puppetmon, DemiDevimon had gone back to spying on Kari. He knew he had to confirm her identity sooner or later, otherwise Myotismon would get fed up with waiting. He had seen signs of fighting in the city earlier, and could tell that his master was one of the combatants by the large number of bats that had been flying around. _The Boss must really be ticked off if he's actually setting foot on the battlefield. Bad news to whatever poor, unfortunate Digi-scum he's facing right now, but if I don't get the information Lord Myotismon wants soon, I'm gonna be next on that list!_

Suddenly, DemiDevimon felt a familiar presence behind him. "What is it now, Puppetmon?" the bat Digimon asked annoyed. "Get lost before I decide to introduce you to some termites!"

"Sorry if I've disturbed you again, DemiDevimon," the marionette responded. "Perhaps THIS will make up for it!" he added, revealing the Digivice.

"The Eighth Child's Digivice! Gimme that!" exclaimed DemiDevimon, flying over to the puppet Digimon. "Where'd you find it?"

"I found it in a crow's nest near Odaiba Park," explained Puppetmon trying to keep the Digivice out of his fellow Digimon's claws.

"Odaiba Park, huh? Then I guess we're in the right area to find the Eighth Child," snickered DemiDevimon.

"Actually," began Puppetmon, deciding it was now time to voice the theory he had been working on as he had been flying over here, "I think I may have a good idea where to begin looking..."

"You do? Where?" commanded DemiDevimon impatiently.

"Actually, DemiDevimon, I wonder if the key to finding the Eighth Child is somewhere inside your own heart." DemiDevimon's eyes widened as he heard Puppetmon speak.

"What are you talking about?" the bat Digimon asked confused.

"What I mean," began Puppetmon slowly, "is that I believe that sometime long ago, you closed off a part of your heart, resulting in why you have no memories of the time before you joined up with Myotismon. My guess is that if you re-open that part of your heart, you'll be able to figure out for yourself the identity of the Eighth Child." DemiDevimon didn't look so sure about what Puppetmon was saying. "Are you nervous about what you might find? Even if you don't like what you find, I promise you that you'll finally be able to remember your past without fear!"

Puppetmon's last remark caused DemiDevimon to snap. "I already told you before, I don't want your help!" the bat Digimon yelled. "Did Myotismon send you here to test me?"

"While I'm normally not fond of secrets, I can assure you this is one thing Myotismon knows nothing about," promised Puppetmon.

"Then who sent you? You're still working with _them_, aren't you?" accused DemiDevimon.

"No, DemiDevimon, my loyalty lies with _you_," explained Puppetmon. "I tell you these things now, because you're the first _true_ friend I ever made...after my expulsion from _them_...The _Evil Ones_..."

* * *

"_You can't do this! Causing panic and destruction is one thing, but what you're doing is nothing more than pure unwarranted torture!" protested Puppetmon, standing between his teammates and the Cherrymon that they were slowly killing._

"_What's this? Has our little wooden compatriot suddenly developed a conscience? I thought your kind needed crickets for that sort of thing," a theatrical voice drawled amused._

_Puppetmon stared at the dying Cherrymon and made his decision: "Run! Now! I'll hold them off!" the puppet Digimon shouted wielding his hammer at his former allies._

"_Pathetic. You surely don't believe you can hold the three of us off for long, do you?" a soft mechanical-sounding voice growled._

"_I don't care! I now realize what we have planned is WRONG for the Digital World! And I've now made my decision: I'm going to find the DigiDestined and help them put a stop to your schemes once and for all!" proclaimed Puppetmon._

"_Very touching speech," the theatrical voice said amused. "Unfortunately, Puppetmon, your performance in this little drama has reached its end. Luckily the Great Creator had foresight to create a replacement should one of us decide to betray Him, so I'll have the honor of introducing you to the NEW fourth member of our little troupe!"_

_Puppetmon gasped as he saw the new arrival approach. "Oh no, not her!"_

"_Oh, yes!" a snide feminine voice sneered at the puppet Digimon. "And I must say the Great Creator is not pleased with your sudden 'change of heart.'"_

"_Enough talk. Let's just destroy the little traitor already and get it over with!" complained a fourth voice._

"_You're speaking my language," agreed the female voice. "GRAND CRICKET!"_

"_RIVER OF POWER!"_

"_GIGA CANNON!"_

"_CLOWN TRICK!"_

_Puppetmon screamed as all four attacks came together to hit him, causing him to fall out of the sky..._

* * *

"I thought I was a goner...until you saved me..."

* * *

_Puppetmon suddenly woke to a campfire next to him. Looking around, he saw the fire being tended to by a DemiDevimon. "Finally, you're awake!" the bat Digimon chuckled, amused at his companion._

"_Are you the one who helped me?" Puppetmon asked confused._

"_Hey, I couldn't just leave a fellow ' mon lying there, ya know!" DemiDevimon said exasperated. He then continued staring at Puppetmon. "Are you really THE Puppetmon. Of...The _Evil Ones_?"_

"_Not anymore," muttered Puppetmon, more to himself than to DemiDevimon. Sighing, the puppet Digimon made to get up, but was stopped by DemiDevimon._

"_Hey, you can't seriously be thinking you're in any condition to go off on your own after the shape I found you in!" the bat Digimon laughed at his wooden "guest."_

"_Thanks for your help, but I really have nothing in return to give your for your troubles," Puppetmon said tired._

"_Hah! You must really have no concept of friendship if you believe I want anything in return for saving you!" laughed DemiDevimon. "Either that, or your heart has become hardened from being alone so long with only the rest of the _Evil Ones_ for company." The bat Digimon's voice dropped from the boisterousness that Puppetmon had heard from him so far as he continued: "It happens to all of us when we're alone, even me..."_

* * *

"What are you talking about?! I don't remember any of that stuff happening!" said DemiDevimon disbelievingly.

"Believe it or not, that's how we met," chuckled Puppetmon. "You taught me that friendship means doing things for others without any thought of reward in mind, a concept I never quite grasped back when I was with the _Evil Ones_. But what I remembered the most was the secret you told me right after that..."

* * *

"_All my life, I keep searching and waiting, but I never seem to find her..."_

"_What's this? Does someone have a girlfriend?" said Puppetmon teasingly._

"_No! It's not like that!" exclaimed DemiDevimon defensively._

"_Then who are you waiting for?" asked Puppetmon interested._

_DemiDevimon frowned. "That's just it. I don't know. It was so long ago, I CAN'T remember! The only thing I definitely know is that I'm waiting for someone..."_

* * *

"Waiting for someone?! Me?! You've gotta be kidding me!" said DemiDevimon.

"Well, that's what you told me," responded Puppetmon smiling.

"Well who could I possibly be waiting for?" growled DemiDevimon annoyed. "And why can't I remember whoever it was?" The bat Digimon was suddenly interrupted from his musings by familiar mewing noise from the across the street. Looking from the rooftop, DemiDevimon was just able to spot Kari shooing Miko back through the apartment door.

"It looks to me like your search is finally over!" exclaimed Puppetmon as he leapt off the roof and began floating towards the Kamiyas' apartment.

"WAIT! YOU'LL BLOW MY COVER!" shouted DemiDevimon flying after his fellow Digimon.

* * *

Kari looked up just in time to see the strange puppet floating down to her. "Hello. Who are you?" the eight-year old asked happily.

"My name is Puppetmon, little girl," the wooden Digimon said smiling from ear to ear. Behind him, DemiDevimon had finally managed to catch up with the Mega-level and was panting out of breath.

"Hello again," said Kari sweetly to the new arrival. "I remember you. You're that friend of Agumon's. Why did you fly off like that the last time you were here?"

"I think, DemiDevimon," began Puppetmon as he handed the Digivice over to the bat Digimon, "that it's time we find out for certain if this girl is who we think she is."

"Hey, I think my brother has something like that!" Kari exclaimed noticing the Digivice. "Can I see it?" As DemiDevimon began handing the Digivice over to Kari, a bright light suddenly shone from the Digivice as it began beeping.

"Puppetmon..." said DemiDevimon in awe as he witnessed the scene taking place between him and Kari, "does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes!" the puppet Digimon exclaimed triumphantly. "This girl is indeed the Eighth DigiDestined Child!"

"Then...who's her partner?" the Rookie-level wondered.

"I think you know that answer as well," grinned Puppetmon. "Think...you were waiting for someone your whole life...try to remember who that person was."

DemiDevimon frowned for a minute trying to remember. Suddenly..._Wait...my memory's starting to come back to me..._

* * *

_I definitely WAS waiting for someone, just like Puppetmon said. Ever since I was Mokumon, I was waiting for someone to end my loneliness. The years passed, and I kept waiting, but still nothing happened._

_Then, when I Digivolved to DemiMeramon, I decided that if the person I was waiting for wasn't going to find me, then I was going to find her. I went on a journey to locate her, but instead, my searching led me straight to the opposite thing that I was looking for-Myotismon. That's when the torture began, and I started to forget who I was...what I was searching for..._

* * *

"He tried to make me forget my true purpose!" exclaimed DemiDevimon realizing.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kari wondering.

DemiDevimon turned to the brunette girl with a look of enlightenment on his face. "Kari...all my life I was searching for someone without knowing the reason why. But now I know that you're the one I was looking for...because I'm your Digimon partner."

Kari stared at the bat as Puppetmon looked on at the two smiling. "Really?" the eight-year old asked. "You mean like my brother and Agumon?"

"Exactly," confirmed DemiDevimon, but his new partner's words had now made him feel terrible inside. How was he going to explain to Tai that the two of them were now on the same side? He'd done so many terrible things to the DigiDestined while under Myotismon's employ...causing Sora to doubt in her Crest...trying to ruin T.K.'s relationships with his brother and Patamon...forcing Matt and Joe to slave away in Digitamamon's diner...causing Izzy to give up his curiosity to Vademon...having the Geckomon and Otamamon turn Mimi into a bratty princess...and that was only scratching the surface.

Suddenly, DemiDevimon was interrupted from his musings by a cry of "Kari! Get away from those two!" He looked up just in time to see Tai and Agumon burst onto the scene.

"Wait! I can explain!" protested Puppetmon, trying to get between the four of them, but Kari stepped in front of him.

"Tai, it's all right!" Kari explained. "All this time, DemiDevimon has been looking for me, because I'm the Eighth Child."

These words caused Tai to look at the bat Digimon angrily. "DemiDevimon! First you try to manipulate my friends back in DigiWorld, now you're trying to manipulate my sister? You're going to pay! Agumon, now!"

"On it!" the orange dinosaur exclaimed. "PEPPER BREATH!"

DemiDevimon saw the fireball heading towards Kari and he knew what he had to do. "Kari, get down!" the bat Digimon shouted, knocking her away just as he got hit with the fireball.

"DemiDevimon, are you all right?" Kari asked concerned as she hurried over to the bat Digimon.

"I'm fine," DemiDevimon chuckled. "That was nothing compared to Myotismon's fire pits!"

"Tai, did you just see what I saw?" Agumon asked his partner surprised.

"Yeah, DemiDevimon just saved Kari," said Tai looking at his sister and his former enemy. "But why?"

"Like you sister was trying to say," began DemiDevimon as he got up again, "all my life I was searching for someone who could bring an end to the loneliness that I'd felt for so long. And that was the person I was chosen to be the Digimon partner of-you Kari!" he finished turning to the brunette girl.

"Aw, shucks, you could have just called," said Kari sheepishly, holding out her arm for DemiDevimon to fly upon.

"Well, you'll have a lot of apologies to make to the others," said Tai looking at the two of them with a frown, "but all I can say is-Welcome to the team DemiDevimon!" he finished, his frown suddenly turning into his trademark grin. "Oh, and you too, sis!" he added, messing up her hair.

"I'm just glad you finally have your memories back, DemiDevimon," said Puppetmon, grinning at his friend.

"Just who are you anyway?" Tai asked, now turning to the other Digimon.

"My name is Puppetmon, and I too have been searching for the DigiDestined for my own personal reasons," the puppet Digimon said. "However, those reasons will have to wait until this whole thing is finally finished."

"What are you talking about?" asked Agumon confused.

"Puppetmon risked his life to deliver Kari's Digivice to her, but we still need to find her Crest," explained DemiDevimon as he held up his own fake Crest. "Myotismon gave us fake ones to use in order to find the Eighth Child, but HIS is the only one that actually works."

"We're going to have to infiltrate his hideout and steal the real Crest in order to give it to Kari," the puppet Digimon finished.

"Sounds dangerous. Maybe we should go with you," said Tai.

"Actually, I'm more powerful than all of your Digimon and Myotismon combined right now," said Puppetmon. "Using the power of the Crests, four of your Digimon have managed to Digivolve to the Ultimate level. I, however, am on a level even higher than that-the Mega level."

"Wow," said Tai. "A level even higher than MetalGreymon? Do you think you could teach me and Agumon to Digivolve that far?"

"I will once this is over," promised Puppetmon. _Besides, with what I need you to do for me, you'll need to be able to Digivolve Agumon to the Mega level in order to stand a chance against the_ Evil Ones_..._he thought darkly. Without another word, Puppetmon turned to leave. DemiDevimon made to follow him, but stopped to turn back at Tai and Kari.

"Tai...could I ask you a favor?" the bat Digimon asked. "I need you to keep Kari's Digivice safe for her. If something goes wrong, and Myotismon finds out I'm the Eighth Child's partner, he won't rest until Kari's destroyed. If you have her Digivice, it'll be much harder for him to find her and our secret will be safe."

"Don't worry, I'll do anything to keep my little sister safe," promised Tai, taking Kari's Digivice as DemiDevimon and Puppetmon began flying away.

"Be careful, DemiDevimon!" Kari called as the two Digimon flew out of sight.

* * *

At Myotismon's island cemetery hideout, a Bakemon was standing guard over the vampire Digimon's entrance when suddenly he heard a noise and a cry of "PUPPET PUMMEL!" before a hammer knocked him on the head, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Too easy," smirked Puppetmon as he took the ghost Digimon's key from him. Grinning he and DemiDevimon soon flew down to Myotismon's chambers as Puppetmon used the Bakemon's key to unlock the door.

"It's probably in the coffin. Let's just grab the Crest and cruise on out of here before Myotismon finds out we've been here," whispered DemiDevimon as they flew over to the vampire Digimon's coffin. Upon opening it they indeed found the Crest inside, but as Puppetmon made to grab it, the pair suddenly heard a flock of bats converging upon them. The two of them gazed horrified to find Myotismon standing in front of them-and he wasn't alone.

"Surprised, Puppetmon?" purred Gatomon. "I knew you were up to something earlier, so I told Myotismon to keep an eye on the hideout tonight in case you showed up."

"If you two are looking for something, then perhaps I can help you," the vampire Digimon growled, holding the real Crest up for all to see.

"Rats! Another copy!" groaned Puppetmon, staring at the Crest he now held.

"Did you really think I'd leave something so valuable where thieves like you two could steal it?" Myotismon asked sarcastically.

"No matter, I'm still at a higher level than you, so the advantage is still mine!" shouted Puppetmon. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" However Myotismon was able to dodge the hammer's swing, then knocked the marionette Digimon to the ground.

"And have you so easily forgotten that the darkness of night allows my power to be increased to the point where it's on par with a Mega level Digimon, Puppetmon?" Myotismon taunted his fallen foe. "Pathetic. No wonder the _Evil Ones_ cast you from their ranks."

"PUPPETMON!" DemiDevimon shouted, hurrying over to his friend. As the puppet Digimon slowly got up, DemiDevimon glared at his former master.

"There are those eyes again," muttered Myotismon. "From the moment I first saw those eyes, I knew you would betray me, which is why I had to punish you. You eventually became a good sniveling little servant, but your constant bungling of the simplest tasks forced me to hurt you even more. Still, I've been easy on you up until now, but that ends here! GRISLY WING!" Myotismon shouted, summoning his bats.

"I _really_ hate bats!" groaned DemiDevimon as the swarm of his fellow bats picked up him and Puppetmon, carrying them up through the cemetery ground. Myotismon soon flew up through the earth after them, Gatomon at his heels.

"Pathetic," the vampire Digimon laughed as his bats dropped DemiDevimon and Puppetmon onto the ground. "I think I'm going to enjoy putting you out of my misery once and for all, DemiDevimon. And don't think your betrayal will be taken lightly either, Puppetmon," Myotismon added, now turning to the marionette.

"How can I betray you when I was never on your side to begin with?" asked Puppetmon rhetorically as he suddenly swung the Bullet Hammer into the air. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" Energy beams fired out of the hammer, driving back Myotismon's bats. However, Myotismon himself managed to bring his cape in front of him to block the attack.

"BAT FLUTTER!" yelled DemiDevimon, attempting to slap his former boss with his wings, only to find Gatomon leaping right in front of him.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" the cat Digimon countered, punching her rival into the ground.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" yelled Puppetmon, attempting to blast Myotismon with his hammer again, but this time Myotismon caught the beam, then threw it back at Puppetmon, knocking the puppet Digimon to the ground.

"You're more of a threat to me, so I'll deal with you first, Puppetmon!" growled Myotismon. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The blood-red whip wrapped itself around Puppetmon as Myotismon used it to swing the marionette into the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you try picking on someone one-tenth your size?" shouted DemiDevimon, now recovered from Gatomon's earlier attack.

"I think I finally realize why I hated those eyes so much," muttered Myotismon, more to himself than to DemiDevimon. "Not only do they show rebellion, but also a glimmer of hope-the hope that one day your dreams will come true!"

"That's right, I believe in my dreams!" stated DemiDevimon. "And that's how I made it this far!"

"Hah! Listen to you," laughed Gatomon. "That corny speech sounds like something out of a bad Saturday morning cartoon."

"Indeed, Gatomon," agreed Myotismon. "So you believe that your dreams can come true. What has that _really_ gotten you so far? Dreams only exist for two kinds of people: the weak and the stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Well, to make my dream come true all I have to do is defeat you, for my dream is to return to the previous identity I had before I met you!" countered DemiDevimon.

"What do you mean 'previous identity'?" questioned Myotismon. "Could it be...?" Suddenly, his and Gatomon's eyes widened as they realized the truth. "You're the Eighth Child's Digimon?!"

"What do you know? You're not as dumb as you look," smirked DemiDevimon as he leapt into the air to try another Bat Flutter. However, Myotismon simply slapped aside the bat Digimon to the ground next to Puppetmon.

"This changes everything," growled Myotismon. "I'm no longer taking any chances with you, but before I crush you, I'll give you the pleasure of watching me destroy your puppet friend first! GRISLY WING!" Puppetmon attempted to fight off the bats, but they eventually picked him up and tossed him into the river.

"PUPPETMON, NO!" DemiDevimon exclaimed as he watched the marionette Digimon disappear into the water as Myotismon and Gatomon laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry, DemiDevimon! The cavalry is on its way!" a new voice exclaimed. DemiDevimon looked up to see-

"Tai! What are you doing here? We told you it was too dangerous to come!" DemiDevimon shouted, looking at the DigiDestined leader riding in on MetalGreymon.

"One thing you should know about me now that we're on the same side, DemiDevimon," said the goggleheaded brunette grinning, "I don't take orders very well."

"I guess I can forgive you this one time," the bat Digimon said, grinning at his former enemy.

"So if the DigiDestined are running in to save DemiDevimon, then he really _must_ be the Eighth Child's Digimon," growled Myotismon.

"That's right," snarled MetalGreymon. "And we're not going to let you get your slimy hands on him OR the Crest! GIGA BLASTER!" Myotismon was barely able to dodge the cyborg dinosaur's missiles.

_Curses!_ the vampire Digimon thought annoyed. _This battle is not what I needed! Even with the night increasing my power, I'm still weak from my earlier confrontation with WereGarurumon and Angemon as well as all the energy I've used in this battle so far! I need to end this quickly if I'm to have any chance of victory!_ Suddenly, Myotismon grinned as a strategy began forming in his mind. Smirking evilly, he suddenly began flying away from MetalGreymon.

"You're not getting away that easily!" the dinosaur Digimon shouted. "MECHA CLAW!" However, before the detached claw could reach the vampire Digimon, Myotismon suddenly let out a blast of Crimson Lightning, trapping the claw in his clutches.

"Now Gatomon!" Myotismon commanded.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" shouted Gatomon as her tail ring began glowing, increasing her power enough to let her knock down the trapped MetalGreymon with one punch, De-Digivolving him back to Agumon.

"Agumon, no!" Tai shouted.

"And now it's time for me to take the _true_ prize!" grinned Myotismon. "GRISLY WING!" Immediately the bats swarmed towards DemiDevimon, grabbing him.

"DemiDevimon, no! What are you doing Myotismon?" yelled Tai.

Myotismon ignored the DigiDestined leader as he gazed towards his treacherous servant. "I don't need this little trinket anymore," he laughed, taking out the Crest and tossing it into the water. "Once your partner learns I have you, DemiDevimon, that cowardly human will gladly come out of hiding to save you and right into my clutches!"

"That's not fair Myotismon!" Tai shouted angrily.

"Who said we had to play fair, human?" asked Myotismon sarcastically. "Come, Gatomon, we have a new plan to execute!"

"Tai! Help!" shouted DemiDevimon. However, Tai could only watch helplessly as Myotismon's bats carried DemiDevimon off into the night as their master followed, laughing evilly.


	3. Puppetmon's Gift

All right, folks, as all you long-time Digimon fans can probably guess, there's going to be a bit of tragedy in this coming chapter. However, don't let that stop you from continuing to read, because there is definitely going to be a lot more action in this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Puppetmon's Gift**

It seemed as though nothing could stop Myotismon from getting his hands on the Eighth Child now. However, when he had taken out Puppetmon, there was one thing he had completely forgotten concerning the puppet Digimon:

Wood floats.

As the marionette began swimming his way back up to the surface, he was suddenly distracted by a shiny glow that was heading down to the bottom of Tokyo Bay. _What's that?_ Puppetmon wondered as he began swimming towards the glow. He soon grabbed it to discover that it was Kari's Crest. _But why would Myotismon want to throw it into the river?_ the Mega-level Digimon wondered as he grabbed it. Only two possibilities occurred in Puppetmon's mind on why Myotismon would want to get rid of the Crest: either he'd decided that it was better off lost forever than ending up in the hands of DigiDestined, or (Puppetmon gasped at this possibility) the vampire didn't need it anymore-and the only reason he probably wouldn't need it would be if he had a better way to get Kari into the open. Puppetmon soon began desperately swimming faster towards the surface.

He soon broke the surface and began floating in the air. Unfortunately, by now, Myotismon had already left with his prisoner, and Tai and Agumon were nowhere in sight. Puppetmon sighed. In a matter of minutes everything he'd been attempting to do since arriving in the Real World had fallen apart, and unless he acted quickly, Kari and DemiDevimon would be doomed. He quickly began flying away, barely taking notice of the mysterious and evil-looking fog that had begun forming in the cemetery...

* * *

"Kari, no!" Matt shouted as Phantomon began carrying the Eighth Child away from the battleground in a dark bubble. Myotismon's ghostly henchman had attacked him and Sora and had beaten their partners senseless with a Tuskmon and a Snimon. In an attempt to save the DigiDestined, Kari had revealed herself as the Eighth Child and given herself up to Phantomon. Furious with himself for failing Tai's request to keep his younger sister safe, the Child of Friendship angrily began punching a nearby brick wall.

"Matt, you can't blame yourself, this isn't your fault," said Sora as Garurumon and Garudramon slowly recovered from their fight against Phantomon's minions.

"She's right, you know," an immature-sounding voice suddenly spoke up from behind the two humans and their partners, causing them to spin around to find a certain marionette Digimon.

"Who's that?" asked Sora confused.

"Wait a minute-You're Puppetmon, aren't you?" Matt realized as Puppetmon nodded in confirmation. "Kari told me about how you helped DemiDevimon recover his lost memories and made him realize that he was her partner."

"Huh? Kari's partner is DemiDevimon?" gasped Sora in surprise. After everything the bat Digimon had done to her friends back in DigiWorld and _her_ in particular, to find out that he was meant to be part of the DigiDestined team was unexpected, to say the least.

"Yes," said Puppetmon impatiently. "And the way I see it, you humans have two options right now: either you can just stand there and continue beating yourselves up over this whole thing, or we find a way to rescue Kari and DemiDevimon! So what's it going to be?"

Matt sighed. "You're right," he said to the puppet Digimon as he put on his "determined face." "Let's do this!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Sora. "Do you think you could do something about Lilymon first?" Garudramon picked up the petrified Ultimate-level form of Mimi's Digimon.

Puppetmon stared at the flowery sprite. "She was hit with Myotismon's Nightmare Claw attack, wasn't she?" he asked Sora, who nodded in confirmation. The marionette sighed. "I've never tried this before, but it should work," he said as he suddenly shot white beams from his eyes that hit Lilymon (this is the same attack he used to bring his mansion to life in the "Ogremon's Honor" episode).

Slowly, Lilymon began regaining her pink-and-green coloring before finally recovering and sitting up in Garudramon's claw. "What happened?" the flowery Digimon asked herself before suddenly seeing Puppetmon standing there. "Puppetmon," Lilymon growled as she suddenly made to attack the puppet Digimon.

"Wait, Lilymon!" Sora shouted standing between the two Digimon. "He's the one that helped you!"

"How do we know that for sure, Sora?" Lilymon said suspiciously. "This could be a trap to lead us straight into Myotismon's clutches."

"I know none of you have a reason to trust me, but maybe THIS will help prove myself to you!" said Puppetmon as he suddenly pulled out the Crest of Light.

"Kari's Crest!" exclaimed Matt. "But Tai said Myotismon threw it into the river!"

"And he was a dummy to do so, and believe me, I know dummies," said Puppetmon chuckling. His tone soon turned serious again as he continued: "Now what are we waiting for? We have to rescue Kari and DemiDevimon!" The two humans and three Digimon nodded in agreement as they soon began heading towards the TV studio where Myotismon had set up his new base of operations.

* * *

Inside the convention center, Myotismon had rounded up all the children Phantomon and his army of Bakemon had captured and was now having DemiDevimon go through them in order to discover which one was the Eighth Child.

"Remember, DemiDevimon: if I discover you're lying to me, I'll have to destroy all of these children, and I know you don't want so many _innocent_ deaths on your conscience," the vampire chuckled darkly as DemiDevimon continued looking at the children. Thankfully, none of them was Kari.

"Myotismon!" Gatomon's voice suddenly shouted as she leapt down towards her master. "I just got word from Phantomon claiming that he's captured the Eighth Child!" By bringing the news to Myotismon directly, Gatomon was ensuring that if the right child _had_ been captured, she'd get some of the credit, while at the same time avoiding the blame by saying that it was _Phantomon_ who found the foolish human.

Myotismon stared at his treacherous ex-servant evilly. "Did you hear that? You've lost!" the vampire Digimon exclaimed triumphantly. However, DemiDevimon wasn't paying attention, so worried the bat was about the news of Kari being captured.

Nearby, a certain fashion-obsessed brunette was watching this exchange concerned. _How was _Myotismon _able to get his hands on the Eighth Child?_ Mimi thought worriedly. She was suddenly interrupted from her musings by Myotismon's voice: "Now that we've finally found the Eighth Child, I've no use for _these_ brats anymore," the vampire said to Gatomon disdainfully, gesturing around to the children and other hostages inside the convention center.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Gatomon asked evilly as the Bakemon hovered behind her.

"Let's not destroy them right now, they may be useful to me later," said Myotismon thoughtfully. "I'll just put them to sleep until I figure out what to do with them." As he said this, a pink fog suddenly began filling the entire room, causing the humans to one by one fall unconscious. As Mimi began to succumb to the fog's effects, her last conscious thoughts were _Lilymon...Where are you?_

* * *

Tai and Agumon raced towards the convention center in an effort to free Tai's parents and all the other hostages inside. The former was a bit worried about Kari, but knew that Matt would do everything in his power to try and protect his younger sister.

However, as they approached the center, they suddenly heard a familiar laughter and looked up to see Myotismon flying away, clutching the treacherous DemiDevimon in his hand while his bats and Gatomon followed. "It's Myotismon!" Tai gasped.

"But where could he be going?" wondered Agumon.

"Let's worry about that later and try to take advantage of his absence to free my parents," said Tai as the two of them snuck inside the convention center. Unfortunately, almost immediately upon entering, the Child of Courage and his partner found themselves being attacked by a horde of Bakemon.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" shouted Tai.

**Agumon Digivolve to...GREYMON!**

"NOVA BLAST!" the giant dinosaur Digimon shouted as it let loose a massive fireball that deleted all the Bakemon in one shot.

"Looks like they didn't stand a _ghost_ of a chance!" joked Tai as he and Greymon headed into the middle of the convention center to find his parents, Mimi, and everyone else fast asleep on the floor. As Tai hurried over to Mimi, he suddenly saw the green light of the Crest of Sincerity shining on her chest as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Tai!" exclaimed Mimi upon seeing the DigiDestined leader. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Mimi, what happened to everyone?" Tai asked as he gestured to all the people sleeping on the floor.

"Myotismon put us all under some kind of spell to make us fast asleep since he found the Eighth Child," Mimi explained.

"Oh no!" gasped Tai. "That means he has Kari!"

"Huh? Kari?" Mimi asked confused.

"I'll explain everything on the way," said Tai as he and Mimi got onto Greymon's back. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

As Matt, Sora, Garurumon, Garudramon, Lilymon, and Puppetmon arrived at the TV studio, they were amazed to find that they were being waited for by three familiar faces.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Sora asked as Garudramon landed her on the ground and Garurumon stopped to allow Matt to dismount.

"Gennai sent me an E-mail message a while ago explaining that the TV studio is the center of Myotismon's fog barrier," the Child of Knowledge explained. "Tentomon and I attempted to sneak inside, but we were almost caught by a bunch of Bakemon. Luckily Matt's dad was able to save us, and I've been passing the time by educating him about Digimon."

"Matt! I told you to stay out of sight!" Mr. Ishida scolded his son upon seeing him.

"Sorry Dad," Matt said sheepishly. Unfortunately, his awkwardness was soon intensified by Garurumon sticking his face directly into his father's.

"Good to see you again, Matt's Dad," the wolf Digimon growled happily.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Ishida asked confused.

"You probably don't recognize me, but I Digivolved from Gabumon!" Matt's partner explained.

"YOU'RE GABUMON?!?" Matt's dad exclaimed disbelievingly. Luckily, at that moment, a familiar voice suddenly rang out.

"Hey, you guys!" Joe shouted as he, T.K., and Patamon dismounted from atop a giant blue two-legged turtle Digimon with two giant tusks and wielding a giant hammer.

"T.K., Joe!" Matt said happily. He then turned to the new Digimon. "I see Ikkakumon finally Digivolved then?"

"Yup," said Joe adjusting his glasses. "Meet Zudomon!"

"T.K.," Mr. Ishida said looking at the son he hadn't seen in so many years. "What are you doing here?"

"When I saw all that stuff on the TV, I knew I couldn't stay home anymore, knowing that I could do something to help you and Matt. Mom wanted to come too, but we couldn't bring her," T.K. said. He then hugged his father. "I've missed you, Daddy."

"It's okay, son," his father replied hugging his son back.

"Hey, guys look!" Sora shouted suddenly pointing up to the sky above them. The rest of the DigiDestined looked up just in time to see Myotismon, his captive DemiDevimon, and a bunch of bats carrying Gatomon to the top of the TV station.

"It's Myotismon!" shouted Matt.

"And he's got DemiDevimon!" gasped Puppetmon.

"He's heading for the viewing platform," observed Matt. "Let's head up there and try to cut him off!"

"Right," his father agreed. "I'll show you the way!" However, before the group of humans and Digimon could begin entering the TV station, they found their path blocked by Tuskmon and Snimon.

"Not them again!" Matt and Sora shouted horrified.

"Don't worry, just leave these two clowns to me," said Puppetmon, leaping to the front of the group. Suddenly, invisible wires suddenly launched from the puppet Digimon's hand, ensnaring themselves around Tuskmon and Snimon as Puppetmon started making them attack each other. "Hello, the enemy's getting away!" he laughed sarcastically as the DigiDestined soon began running into the T.V. station while Garurumon, Garudramon, and Zudomon stood guard, prepared to back the Mega-level up if necessary.

* * *

Inside the station's viewing platform, Kari was standing there nervously waiting for her captor to appear when suddenly a horde of bats began forming a portal on the ceiling, allowing Myotismon, DemiDevimon, and Gatomon to enter the platform. Kari gasped as she saw Myotismon holding a shameful-looking DemiDevimon.

"So, the Eighth Child is a girl," said Myotismon mockingly. "Why have you chosen to show yourself to me?"

Kari was nervous, but Tai had always taught her to stand up to bullies, and that was what she was going to do now. "You were hurting all those people," the Eighth Child said simply, causing Myotismon's and DemiDevimon's eyes to widen. She then glared at Myotismon as she continued: "Someone had to stop you from hurting all those innocent people!"

Myotismon was stunned at this little girl's words at first, but it soon turned into a malevolent chuckle. "My, my, what a thoughtful little girl," the vampire Digimon said sarcastically. He then noticed DemiDevimon was looking away from Kari. "DemiDevimon, why won't you look at the Eighth Child's face," the bat Digimon's former master wondered.

On their way to the TV studio, DemiDevimon had been working on a plan to possibly get him and Kari out of the situation they were in, and now he had decided to try executing it now. _Luckily my kind are known for being such convincing liars_ the bat Digimon thought as he opened his mouth.

"Do you really believe that that kid's the Eighth Child?" snickered DemiDevimon, silently motioning to Kari to play along with him. "I've never seen this kid before in my life. I have no idea who she thinks she is!"

Unfortunately, Myotismon wasn't fooled for a minute. "Despite your kind's reputation for being such excellent liars, you _never could_ bluff your way out of a situation with me, DemiDevimon," the vampire said mockingly. "Phantomon, destroy her!"

"Kari, no!" shouted DemiDevimon, attempting to escape Myotismon's grip as Phantomon brought his scythe up to destroy the eight-year-old girl.

"Kari, huh?" said Myotismon. "Interesting that you know her name when you've 'never seen this kid before in your life.'" DemiDevimon inwardly cursed himself as Myotismon continued: "Unlike you, however I AM a master of bluffing."

"You know, you talk too much," DemiDevimon suddenly said, twisting around. "BAT FLUTTER!" he shouted, swatting Myotismon with his wings. While it had no effect on the vampire Digimon, it did cause him to release DemiDevimon, allowing the bat Digimon to fly over to Kari protectingly.

"Together again, for the last time!" exclaimed Myotismon mockingly as he prepared to summon his bats. "GRISLY WING!"

However, before the bats could arrive, he was suddenly distracted by cries of "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" and "FLOWER CANNON!" Myotismon gazed behind him just in time to see Lilymon and Kabuterimon firing their attacks at him with the rest of the DigiDestined arriving behind them. However, he simply cast the attacks aside by sending a gust of wind from his mouth to blow them into the ceiling, causing a massive explosion.

"It's getting a little noisy in here," Myotismon commented as he began hovering to the now gaping hole in the middle of the viewing platform's ceiling. "Let's find someplace more..._quieter_," he added, bring Phantomon, Gatomon, and Kari and DemiDevimon up with him.

"Not so fast!" shouted Matt. "Garurumon!"

The wolf Digimon, hearing Matt's call immediately leapt up to the top of the TV station's roof to confront Myotismon. "You owe me a rematch from last night," he snarled at the vampire Digimon as Garudramon, Zudomon, and Puppetmon began flying up from behind him.

**Garurumon Digivolve to...WEREGARURUMON!**

**Kabuterimon Digivolve to...MEGAKABUTERIMON!**

"HORN BUSTER!" the giant red rhinoceros beetle Digimon shouted as he flew towards Myotismon. However, Myotismon saw the attack coming, and with a wave of his hand, shifted MegaKabuterimon's direction to attack WereGarurumon, knocking the werewolf Digimon off the edge of the rooftop. Panicking, WereGarurumon was barely able to grab onto the edge of the roof.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon shouted, letting out his blood-red whip to loosen WereGarurumon's grip, causing the werewolf to fall to the ground below. "That's got to hurt," the vampire Digimon chuckled observing the fall.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" an immature voice suddenly came from behind Myotismon unexpectedly, as an energy blast knocked him to his knees. Turning around, Myotismon was stunned to see _Puppetmon_ as the originator of the blast! "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!?" the vampire Digimon exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Hello, Mega-level Digimon?" Puppetmon asked rhetorically. "It'll take more than the likes of _you_ to destroy me! Kari, catch!" the marionette suddenly shouted, throwing out the Crest to Kari, who immediately caught it.

Unfortunately, this move left him open to Myotismon's next attack, as he suddenly fired a bolt of Crimson Lightning, knocking the puppet Digimon unconscious.

"PUPPETMON, NO!" shouted Kari and DemiDevimon.

"Heh, that stopped him," sneered Myotismon as he turned to Kari and DemiDevimon. "Now give that Crest to me."

"I don't think so!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted out. Everyone looked to the other side of the rooftop to see Greymon standing there glaring at the vampire. And standing next to him was none other than Mimi and-

"TAI!" shouted Kari, glad to see her brother there.

"You just messed with the wrong guy's little sister, Fang-Face!" Tai growled at Myotismon. "Kari, catch!" he suddenly shouted throwing Kari's Digivice at her in an exact replica of Puppetmon's move from earlier. This time, however, before Kari could catch it, Gatomon, her tail ring aglow, suddenly leapt up and caught it herself.

"Good work, Gatomon," complimented Myotismon.

"What can I say, I was born lucky," the feline Digimon purred as her tail ring stopped glowing.

"Allow me to deal with these interlopers, Master," requested Phantomon. "I already injured the Greymon earlier, so it should be as easy as _sliced bread_ to do it again. SCYTHE CUTTER!" he shouted flying towards Greymon with his scythe raised.

**Greymon Digivolve to...METALGREYMON!**

"Time out!" the ghost Digimon said nervously upon seeing the intimidating form of MetalGreymon.

"Coward," Myotismon muttered disappointedly upon observing this.

"Time for a rematch, Myotismon!" shouted MetalGreymon as he prepared to fire his missiles. "GIGA BLASTER!" However, just as the missiles were about to hit Myotismon, the vampire Digimon suddenly raised up his hand, causing the missiles to burst into data. The rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon attempted to fire off their attacks, but Myotismon simply did the same thing to their attacks.

"He's strong," muttered Matt while observing the battle. "Too strong."

"We can't give up!" shouted Garudramon as she attempted to fire another Wing Blade attack, which Myotismon blocked with a Grisly Wing.

"We have to save Kari and DemiDevimon!" agreed Zudomon as he attempted to pound Myotismon with his hammer, only for the vampire to block it with his bare hands.

Upon hearing those words, DemiDevimon was stunned. _I don't believe it. After all those horrible things I did to them, they're still willing to try and save me. I guess I really AM supposed to be part of the DigiDestined._

"Are you done yet? I'm bored," Myotismon asked the DigiDestined sarcastically, not noticing T.K. and Patamon preparing to enter the battle. "It's time I finished the Eighth Child and her Digimon off once and for all!" he added, turning to Kari and DemiDevimon, who only glared at the vampire. "NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

**Patamon Digivolve to...ANGEMON!**

Before Myotismon could fire off his paralysis attack, he was suddenly distracted by a glowing light from behind him. "Now what?" the vampire snarled, turning his head towards the source of the light to find Angemon floating there, ready for battle.

"HAND OF FATE!" the angel Digimon shouted as he shot his holy energy out towards Myotismon and Phantomon, deleting the ghost Digimon and sending Myotismon to his knees.

Myotismon was furious. For the second time in less than 24 hours, that accursed _angel_ had shown up at the last minute to ruin his seemingly-inevitable victory! Gazing upward, he glared hatefully at the Champion-level Digimon.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Angemon shouted towards his foe.

"Odd, I was about to ask you the same question," commented Myotismon, a wicked grin on his face. "GRISLY WING!" However, instead of firing the bats at Angemon, he sent them in the opposite direction-straight towards Kari and DemiDevimon!

"KARI!" shouted Tai horrified.

Nobody had seemed to notice Puppetmon getting up after Myotismon had knocked him unconscious. Upon seeing Myotismon's bats heading towards Kari and DemiDevimon, he knew what he had to do. In a burst of speed the marionette Digimon suddenly appeared in front of the bats, blocking Kari and DemiDevimon as the bats tore through his wooden body.

"So much for being a Mega-level Digimon," sneered Myotismon upon observing Puppetmon's broken body. "Next time, don't get in my way!"

Kari and DemiDevimon immediately ran over to the fallen marionette. "Puppetmon, please be all right," Kari cried, holding the wooden Digimon.

"Are you...all right...DemiDevimon?" Puppetmon asked weakly to the bat Digimon.

"You saved me," whispered DemiDevimon, his eyes filling with tears for the first time in so many years. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Puppetmon. "If I had never met you, I would never have been able to earn redemption for all the terrible things I did before we met. In that way, I'm glad we became friends." His gaze then turned serious as he continued: "DemiDevimon, listen to me...the DigiDestined need to be warned...about...the _Evil Ones_...promise me...you'll tell them..."

"Don't worry, I will," DemiDevimon promised.

"Thank you...Thank you for everything, DemiDevimon..." said Puppetmon weakly as his wooden cogs finally stopped moving.

"Puppetmon, are you okay?" cried Kari looking at the fallen Digimon. "Puppetmon, please answer me?" In response, all Kari got was her reflection in Puppetmon's dead eyes right before the marionette burst into deletion. "PUPPETMON!" Kari cried as her Crest suddenly began glowing.

At the same time, her Digivice began shining off a radiant light in Gatomon's paws, blinding the white cat. "Augh! I can't hold on!" the feline Digimon shouted, throwing the Digivice away. Unfortunately for her, the Digivice ended up right in Tai's hands.

"Let's try this again!" shouted the DigiDestined leader as prepared to throw the Digivice to his younger sister again. "Kari, catch!" This time, Kari was able to catch the small device.

"Oh, no, not Him!" panicked Myotismon.

**DemiDevimon Digivolve to...LUCEMON!**

The DigiDestined were amazed. Now floating in DemiDevimon's place was a young child-like angel with blonde hair and twelve wings wearing a white toga and golden anklets and bracelets staring at Myotismon with cold gray eyes. "DemiDevimon is really an angel?" Kari asked confused upon seeing the new arrival.

(Yes, I know Lucemon is supposed to be a Rookie-level, but let's say for writer's convenience, he's a Champion, okay?)

"Myotismon," Lucemon began towards the vampire Digimon, "you have attempted to conquer both the Digital and Real Worlds and have caused suffering to human and Digimon alike. Have you no remorse for your actions?"

"I don't need any justification for what I have done!" Myotismon exclaimed scornfully towards the angel. "It is my Destiny to plunge these worlds into Darkness and become their King, and no human, Digimon, or angel is going to stop me!" Lucemon only continued glaring at Myotismon in reply.

"Myotismon, do you seriously have no regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon asked the vampire disbelievingly.

"Regrets? Me?" asked Myotismon sarcastically. "You must be thinking of the wrong Digimon! NIGHTMARE CL-"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!" shouted Lucemon, blocking Myotismon's attack by firing a wave of light that completely paralyzed the vampire Digimon. The light continued spreading until it had covered the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon.

"Our power! It's increasing!" shouted MetalGreymon as the light began covering him.

"And I think we know how to use it," growled WereGarurumon as he leapt back onto the station's roof.

"Everyone, give your energy to Lucemon!" agreed Garudramon as she suddenly flew into the air. "WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"WOLFCLAW!"

"GIGA BLASTER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

All seven attacks came together towards Lucemon, who immediately combined them to form a spear of light. "DEVINE FEAT!" the angel shouted, throwing the spear at Myotismon.

Still paralyzed from Lucemon's Cleansing Light attack, Myotismon was unable to escape the spear being thrown straight into his chest. The vampire screamed as he disappeared in a burst of light.

As the light faded, Kari and the others stared to find no trace of Myotismon. "Myotismon...is gone," Kari said, looking around for any trace of the vampire Digimon.

The rest of the DigiDestined cheered for their victory over their toughest enemy to date until the viewing platform began rumbling ominously. "Let's get out of here before we get crushed!" shouted Sora as the Digimon immediately ran to their partners and began flying them down to the ground to safety just before the platform fell off the TV station and smashed to the ground.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Digimon had De-Digivolved back to their In-Training level forms with the exception of Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and DemiDevimon. "You guys were awesome!" exclaimed Tai. "I can't believe we finally defeated Myotismon!"

"Hopefully the Real World will finally be able to go back to normal," agreed Matt. The rest of the DigiDestined nodded in agreement until Sora suddenly noticed T.K. and Kari staring up at the sky, Patamon and DemiDevimon on their heads. "What's up with you two?" the Child of Love asked concerned.

"Look up," said T.K. pointing towards the sky. The older DigiDestined did so to discover-

"The fog barrier is getting thicker?" Matt asked confused.

"But how can that be?" Kari wondered. "Myotismon is gone."

"Maybe not," muttered Joe worried. "He is an Undead Digimon, after all: maybe he's still out there." His gaze turned serious as he continued: "What if, instead of destroying him, we only made him stronger?"

The rest of the DigiDestined had no reply to their friend's comment as they continued staring up into the fog.


End file.
